Dark Secrets
by Tempted
Summary: Christine Feehan--a carpathian awakens to find his lifemate, finding out that she's a little different from everyone else---okay, maybe more than a little
1. Chapter 1

DARK BEAUTY  
  
Tempted  
  
Prologue  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Zared Kayn McLeod laughed slightly as fireflies swarmed around her. She touched the ripe wheat gently, feeling it sweep against her legs. It looked hauntingly golden in the full moon light. She began running swiftly towards the forests. A coyote howled through the warm, night air and she rejoiced in his song.  
  
She was a small teenage girl. At sixteen, she was just under five foot tall and would have gotten mistaken for the youngest, had she not have been so developed. Zared sighed, her mood suddenly dampened as she thought of her sisters. There were three of them.  
  
Victoria was twenty-three and an up-and-coming model, currently living in Paris. She was a good five foot six with light brown hair and red-brown eyes.  
  
Olivia was twenty and in Harvard. She had been offered a modeling contract after showing up with Vicki to a party. She had turned it down though, not wanting to give up Harvard. She was five foot six with dark blonde hair and black eyes and had the longest legs that Zared had ever seen.  
  
Lydia was the youngest at nine. She was by far the prettiest of the girls and by far the most dotted on. She had bright gold hair and dark, black eyes. And she was already two inches taller than Zared. She was Zared's favorite, because she had yet to learn that Zared just didn't fit within the four of them.  
  
At four foot eleven, she was often mistaken for a child and often over- looked by everyone. Her long, naturally spiral-curled, black hair was the only one in her immediate family. Not even to mention her soft, hazy, midnight blue eyes. She was curvy enough to tell she wasn't a little girl and her face always held a mature, aristocratic, but loving look.  
  
As a child, she had remembered her older sisters calling her "the ugly duckling." But she mostly remembered the "our other daughter," and the "she's so awkward, and not at all as pretty as her sisters" comments she had always heard her parents make.  
  
~It's true, I am no beauty.~ Zared thought. Her nose and lips were the things her sisters made fun of mostly. She had long since taken to believing them to be right, after all, they were so beautiful and popular. Her nose was thin, "far too straight," and came to a point. "Like a pixie's," her grandfather had always said. Her lips were heart-shaped, small, and full. Her eyes, which she had never liked, were large, framed by MANY long black lashes, and always kind and shy. She had never once doubted her sisters' opinions.  
  
Zared shook off her sadness and began down a narrow path in the forest. She breathed in the fresh, sweet, Oklahoma air. It was warm, but wonderfully so. She was visiting her grandmother's home and loving every minute of it, even if her family had left her there so they could go to London without her. Lydia had been heart-broken and it had hurt Zared to hurt her, but she was happy to shed herself of her parents and older sisters.  
  
She thought back to her grandmother, her only friend. Ellar Gallagher was always there for her. No matter what time it was, if Zared was hurt or sad or anything, her grandmother would always know.  
  
Zared stopped short suddenly. Bile and fear were rising up in her as she thought of her grandmother. She turned quickly and ran as fast as she could back to the farmhouse. She jumped the pasture fences and ran through the horses' graze land.  
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest as her feet thudded up the stairs into her grandmother's room. "Granny!" She cried, rushing to her side.  
  
"Zared, oh Zared. For a second, I thought you were my mother. You look like her in every way. Now, now. Do not cry, pixie. I am old and the old are meant to die. I know I will not outlive the night. Before I die, there are three things I must tell you. The first is a secret."  
  
Zared shook her head. Her gut clenched and she knew it was important to her future and to who she was. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.  
  
"My mother was a witch. She had powers beyond anything I myself have. I merely inherited her psychic ability. She once told me she didn't ask for them and begged God to take them, but then she found she could do good with them. She was often a healer in her village in Ireland. As I said, I inherited her psychic ability, but your mother inherited nothing, just as your sisters haven't. But you are everything like her. You run wild in the forests just as she did, even when I was a teenager. She took me out when I was a little girl, but stopped when my father forbade it. He let her have her practices because he knew she was devoted to God and myself alone, but he didn't want me to have anything to do with her powers. I see her power and her freedom in you. I see her in you, her smile her laughter, and her beauty."  
  
"I am no beauty. I'm not even near pretty." Zared whispered, awed by the story.  
  
Her grandmother laughed a little. "You my dear, are very pretty. Those that see you otherwise will see you, little duckling, become the queen of swans. Oh, little Zared, you are so dear to me. My precious gem."  
  
Zared could no longer hold the tears back. She buried her head into her grandmother's hands.  
  
"Listen to me Zared. I have my mother's old books. I want you to study them."  
  
"But! But Granny! I don't want magic!!"  
  
"You were born with it. There is a reason. God always has a plan."  
  
Zared swallowed and wished for another topic.  
  
As if reading her mind, which Zared wasn't so sure she hadn't, Grandma Eller started the second topic. "I wish to tell you of your future. There is a man, who is tall, and dark, and handsome, and mysterious, and who will love you more than life itself. You will meet him in some years. What he will offer you will be hard and very strange, but you must accept it. If you do not, your soul will die and you will be nothing but a shell of what once was. What he will offer you will be wondrous. You will be happy. But you MUST accept him and love him."  
  
Zared shook her head and tired to hold back more tears.  
  
"And now, a word of advice. I know you want to write and paint when you get out of college. Use my mother's story as your first book. You'll find her diary and things in the trunk at the end of my bed. Use them. I know it will get your name out there. But a word of caution, use a pen name. You'll have to do some running and you don't want them to catch you. Promise me you'll do all of these things."  
  
"I promise." Zared whispered, hoping that this was some nightmare, instead of real-life reality.  
  
Eller Gallagher smiled at her granddaughter before closing her eyes and sighing deeply. With that sigh, she gave up her soul to join her late husband.  
  
Zared felt the life leave her grandmother and she knew she was alone.  
  
Utterly alone.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
His eyes jerked open. He had no idea how long he'd been under ground. All he knew was that his lifemate was in need. He'd put himself to ground in 1338, in the farthest depths of the Roman catacombs, waiting for his soul to be awakened by his lifemate, if he was to ever be blessed with one. If he was not, he would sleep forever.  
  
Aramis Daratrazanoff broke through the soil and breathed deeply. The air was stale with death and the catacombs were now deeper. He tried to find her soul with his, but he was in dire need of blood. His senses caught the scent and sound of a human, and many other things, above him.  
  
He began his way through the mazes of the catacombs, heading for the surface. He could feel the moon at its peak.  
  
~Aramis?~ A voice came into his head. To anyone else, it would be intoxicating. To him, it was simply a brother.  
  
~Yes, Gregory?~ He answered, the voice rumbling through their link or blood. He had trained Gregori some when he was a fledgling.  
  
~Many thought that you had sought the dawn. I see now that you took to the ground.~  
  
~Indeed. What year is it?~ (A/N: I have no idea what Mrs. Feehan's timeline is, so I'm using my own.)  
  
~The date is July 19, 2003. Many things have changed since the 1300s.~  
  
~What information can you share with me?~  
  
~All if you like, though I fear my lifemate will take up most of the last portion.~  
  
~Congratulations, brother. Her name?~  
  
~Savanna. She is the daughter of Prince Mikhail and his lifemate Raven.~  
  
~Send me the information.~  
  
~Certainly.~  
  
The information came quickly. Many of the contraptions of this time would have seemed strange if it had not been for Gregori. The story of Lucian and Gabriel came to him and he smirked. Lucian was always there for Gabriel and vice versa. Gregori was well learned.  
  
~I thank you brother.~  
  
Aramis smelled the blood of many humans and smirked. He had to get his strength for his lifemate.  
  
He found a group of young Italian men, in their early twenties. They were on their way to celebrate one of their buddy's engagement. He sent out the call for them to come to them, which they did.  
  
He drank deeply from each, but not enough to make them a hazard to themselves, only enough to make them want to go home.  
  
He quickly changed his garb for something more modern. His hair was quickly in a leather thong. He was wearing a white, button-down dress shirt neatly tucked into black slacks, and a long black duster. His strides were long and sure. He sent his mind out, searching for his lifemate. After many moments, he found the one who's soul cried out for his. ~She is far.~ He thought.  
  
He began to see through her eyes. In his mind, he saw a room full of photographs of children and teenagers. Books and pillows were everywhere in the room. But his lifemate was staring at the person on the bed and tears were blurring her vision. An old woman lay on the bed, lifeless, and he felt the pain her death had caused. His lifemate had just lost this person and the pain in her heart moved him.  
  
He stopped at the corner of a street and waited on the traffic. He thought about how she moved him, though he had neither seen nor heard her. He tried to see if he could find any information on who the woman was, but all he could find was pain. The barriers in her mind were strong.  
  
~Aramis!! Gregori just told me that you were in Rome.~ Lucian's deep voice reached him.  
  
~Are you? I have not scanned just yet.~ He answered.  
  
~Forgetting things in your old age, or are you just rusty. But, yes. I'm here with my lifemate Jaxon.~  
  
~I can feel despair from my lifemate, though I do not know her, nor is she even on this continent.~  
  
~Her despair is great then.~ A feminine voice drifted in on the standard path.  
  
~Do not mind our little sister, Aramis. She's nosy. How did you get in on this anyway?~ Gabriel asked.  
  
Aramis smirked. ~Is it a family reunion in my head then?~  
  
~We could do it in person if you like. We're all here in Rome for a month. We're at your castle already.~ Another beautiful female voice said on the standard path. ~By the way, I am Gabriel's lifemate, Francesca.~  
  
~Pleased to meet you sister.~ He said and transformed into a mist, blocking them out.  
  
"He is coming." Darius said quietly, from his place with Tempest.  
  
Aramis arrived, shimmering in the soft light. His old home, he would have gone to ground in it, but it was so far away from people. He hadn't been sure if, since it was so far, he would have been able to hold his cravings down when he'd awakened, so he'd gone to the catacombs in the city.  
  
"Aramis." Lucian said, watching his older brother, which was by nearly six hundred years.  
  
"Lucian." He said, his voice a deep rumble. Intoxication was it's middle name and hypnotism was it's game. It was a sin to have it, one he enjoyed immensely when he needed it.  
  
"You don't know us, but I'm Desari, your sister. I was born after you went to ground. I believe you know my lifemate Julian though."  
  
"And I am your brother Darius. This is my lifemate Tempest."  
  
Aramis bowed to them. He was still void of emotion, but it was nice to see his entire family, save his parents, happy.  
  
"You said that your lifemate was in despair?" Jaxon asked, holding Lucian's hand.  
  
"She was extremely sad, from what I could see. I believe that she has lost her grandmother."  
  
Jaxon's eyes turned soft. "How terrible for her. Grandmothers are the most wonderful people. She must be very close to hers."  
  
Francesca was looking at him strangely. "She is young yet. She is barely sixteen, and very alone. I wish I knew where she was. She is just a year younger than Skylar."  
  
"Who is Skylar?" Aramis asked quietly.  
  
"She's our ward. She was badly abused by her father." Gabriel said, letting him know more than he had said.  
  
Aramis nodded, understanding.  
  
"I have added to your library over the years. I'm sure you won't mind. I shall also tell Mikhail that you have returned." Gregori said, happy to see his brother, but knew that it would be a hard wait. He had awakened, expecting to find his lifemate soon, but found out that he would have to wait two years by law and if he felt the need, he would give her a few more years.  
  
"I thank you. Books will help me immensely at the moment. The world has changed greatly in the last six hundred and sixty five years."  
  
"Yup. Your lifemate is probably a very independent young woman with a mind of her own and will hate the fact that we must guard them at all times."  
  
Aramis sighed deeply. Oh, how the world had changed.  
  
Jaxon laughed at his expression. "Don't worry. She'll love you. She won't be able to help herself. As much as I fought Lucian, I still couldn't help myself."  
  
"I couldn't help myself either." Francesca admitted.  
  
"Nor me." Savanna said. "At first I didn't want to, but then I realized I wouldn't be giving my life up. I'd be joining it to someone else's to make it whole and wonderful."  
  
"I ran away." Tempest said, squeezing Darius's hand lovingly as she laughed.  
  
"But I caught you." Darius said, his dark voice warming her.  
  
"I let you." She said, laughing again as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was a little afraid of going with Julian, but I went and now I couldn't be happier." Desari. She smiled warmly at him as he kissed her fingertips softly.  
  
He smiled faintly and nodded.  
  
As the night crept forward to dawn, he found his family again, but his mind was constantly with his young lifemate, who was somewhere in the world without him but in great need of him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
See the pretty blue button under this? PRESS IT and REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Hope you like it 


	2. Chapter 2

DARK BEAUTY  
  
Tempted  
  
Chapter One  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Carpathian series, though I wish I did, but I wish that the guys were real, more than I wish to own the series. So, anyway. No sueing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter One ~~Nine years later~~ Zared stared out across the valley from her spot on the mountain. It was beautifully breathtaking and she couldn't help but smile. She was all alone in the Carpathian Mountains to do her next book. She had rented a little cabin from a man named Mikhail Dubrinsky, through her publisher. She turned back and headed towards the cabin. She was going to love it here. She could already tell. ~Can't wait to see it in the moonlight.~ She sat down at her computer and began to type her next horror novel. She was very well known under the name of E.M. Gallagher. No one knew that E.M. stood for Eller Mae. Her grandmother. She got the same old sharp pain that she always got when she thought of her. She had been right, as always, right before she died. She had learned her family's craft easily and found herself to be quite powerful, even compared to her great-great-grandmother, who her great-grandmother had praised and admired all of her life. Her grandmother had also been right about the book. She had turned her great- grandmother's life into a best-selling fiction novel and had finally gotten out of her family's lives for good. She hadn't seen them in four years and only talked to Lydia via email. Even now that Lydia was older she still remained faithful to Zared and always expressed how much she missed her. Lydia, her baby sister that she loved so much, had recently turned eighteen and was beautiful if the pictures she got were any kind of justice. Zared smiled as she remembered the letter she had recently received. She had invited her sister to come and stay the summer with her, there, in the Carpathian Mountains, and then a few weeks in her home in Ireland. Lydia had been over-joyed and more than willing. Her mother had barely agreed, but she didn't want to see her youngest daughter sad. She had one week until her baby sister showed up and she was extremely happy with the arrangement. She would pick Lydia up at the airport a week from tomorrow, Saturday. They would spend two months in the mountains and then fly to Dublin and spend two weeks there. They would fly to New York and spend a few days there, then Lydia would fly to San Diego where she would then fly to Dallas where she would go home to Austin with their family. Lydia had recently told her of her psychic ability and had confided in her that she was having a hard time being around people. Zared had quickly asked her to come. Zared twisted her hair up and put on her reading glasses. She began her next novel in her fantasy series. Witches, vampires, and fantasy creatures. Everything that she had ever found out about or thought of.  
  
The hours past swiftly and before Zared knew it, it was nearly dusk. She stretched her arms and tried to help her aching neck. She grabbed a cup of cold coffee and warmed it up with a simple spell. ~Times like these, I enjoy having magic.~  
  
She stepped out into the golden light and let her power envelope her with its warmth and comfort. She sent her mind out, calling.  
  
The main reason she had come to the Carpathians was because she had sensed a presence here. She had been with a few witch friends, whom she had met during her stay in Old Salem, and they had decided to play truth or dare on Halloween when she was nineteen. They had all been extremely, piss-faced drunk. Her dare had been to say a spell that sent her mind searching for her soul mate. She had sensed him in this area and had felt his concern for her, his power, and she had felt the blackness on his soul. It had been a sobering experience. And now, she was curious. He was worried for her, even though he didn't know anything about her. She had finally gotten up her courage and come to the place that had haunted her dreams.  
  
She silently let him know that she was there, awaiting him to come to her. Whether his head knew it or not, his heart would.  
  
She began to get ready. She wanted to see the city at night and hoped to meet her love, wherever he was hiding.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Aramis awoke with the call. She was calling to him, with all of her psychic ability. She knew he was there and was calling for him. It humbled and aroused him. He had sensed her all those years before, coming to him so strangely and touching his soul. It had shocked him that she had had that much mind power to do so, and it had hurt him that even with his hasty, yet extremely powerful wards, she had still been strong enough to sense the blackness and had drawn away, utterly afraid.  
  
Now, here she was, calling out into the night, awakening him from his slumber, begging him to come to her.  
  
He smiled, after all, two could play at this game. He sent his mind out, searching for hers. Now that she had opened her mind to him, he could find her easily. She was nearly to the city where he was staying. She was planning to go out tonight and was hoping to meet him.  
  
"Hello." His soul whispered to her.  
  
Zared's heart clenched as she heard the voice. And God, what a voice. It was soft, deep, rumbling, somewhat rough and lazy from sleep.  
  
"Hello." She whispered back.  
  
Aramis's eyes danced with color as she whispered back. Her own voice was soft and sweet, somewhat shy. American with a southern hint, as well as a tiny bit of Irish brogue in there. It set his heart ablaze and his body responded.  
  
"I will find you tonight." He whispered and left her mind, wishing he hadn't but knowing he had to feed. But, just before he completely shut off all contact, he felt her sigh longingly when she felt him leave.  
  
Aramis look flight and quickly feed in the city. His mind searched for hers again and found her at a very popular night club, trying to find his mind among those that were there.  
  
He stood outside for a moment, trying to get himself in order. He had been blinded by color upon hearing her voice, but he had yet to see her, meaning, he was still emotionless.  
  
~Aramis? What troubles you brother?~ Gregori asked, all the way from Moscow.  
  
~Nothing. I am about to meet my lifemate and I seem to be having an identity crisis. Nothing that I cannot handle with ease.~ He said, completely confident in his own abilities.  
  
~You are worried that she will not accept you for who you are. There is nothing to worry about.~  
  
~Thank you little brother, but that does not help as much as you think.~  
  
~It took forever for Gregori to believe that I love him. Don't worry. Your lifemate probably isn't as stubborn as he is and will love you as much as I love your brother.~ Savanna said reassuringly.  
  
~Thank you sister. Perhaps Gregori should just let you give the advice and he should take lessons.~ This sent Savanna cracking up and Gregori rolling his eyes.  
  
~Now, Aramis, GO GET HER!~  
  
Aramis became mist and floated into the club. He searched for a face that matched the voice he longed to hear again. Finally, his eyes rested on a small woman in a dark corner and emotions flooded him in mere moments. This was the one.  
  
He watched her for a moment. She was most definitely shy, with long black hair and dark blue eyes. Her lips were a natural torrid red and her skin was milky white. Her beautiful eyes kept darting back and forth, looking for him while her small hands plaited and re-plaited the same strand of curly hair.  
  
He moved faster than light itself and was quickly a few feet from her table. He then sauntered up to her and sat down.  
  
Zared jumped a little as a very beautiful specimen of a male sat down in front of her.  
  
"My name is Aramis Daratrazanoff. I believe we spoke earlier."  
  
She blushed as his haunting voice weaved its way into her soul. It was the same voice that had been in her head.  
  
"I'm Zared McLeod. And I believe you're right."  
  
He touched her hand gently and felt the shockwave of lust that ran through her body. A sensation that was obviously foreign. He smirked and couldn't help but feel male satisfaction at this. He then turned her hand palm and kissed the exact center of it.  
  
Zared's senses went haywire and she felt her thighs practically melt. She blushed when her mind began to notice the fact that they were in a dark corner where no one would be able to see them. ~DON"T EVEN GO THERE GIRLFRIEND! YOU JUST MET HIM, EVEN IF HE IS YOUR SOULMATE, YOU STILL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT GRANDMOTHER MENT!. . . but it is a dark..STOP~  
  
Aramis's mind was already in hers when her mind focused on their settings. He hid his indulgent smile and hoped that her 'dark-corner' side would win out. ~Hmm, maybe it just needs a push.~  
  
He began to massage her hand, while kissing each finger, and then went to her wrist and up her arm to her shoulder and her neck. ~Such a beautiful, elegant neck. And so soft.~ His thoughts fluttered as he sat her on his lap to kiss her neck. He nipped it gently here and there and licked the places were he had nipped a little too hard.  
  
Zared couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat as she bent her head in order to give him more access. Her fingers dived into his thick mane of hair slowly.  
  
His lips finally made it to hers and stars exploded before her eyes and her temperature rose.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

DARK SECRETS  
  
Tempted  
  
Chapter Two  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Aramis was in the middle of kissing her when he felt the vampire. ~Damn it.~  
  
Zared felt him stiffen (A/N: no not like that, though I'm sure he wasn't that far off) and set back to look at him. She blushed when she finally realized their position.  
  
Aramis smirked at her and nipped her lip gently, "Come, there is much you must know, lemme." (a/n lemme is Estonian for sweetheart)  
  
Zared found herself shaking her head and following him. She knew that there was something that would frighten her. She had come to grips with that when she had touched his soul and knew that it would be hard to deal with because of what her grandmother had said. "What is outside that you must deal with?" She whispered, positive that he had heard her.  
  
Aramis turned and looked at the woman before him. "The darker side of our future, but by no means the ending." He was surprised that she knew so much.  
  
Zared's eyes narrowed and he knew she would want more information later. And he knew he must give it to her.  
  
"Zared. . ." He breathed out and watched as she shivered in pleasure.  
  
Zared couldn't help herself. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. "What?" She whispered back to him.  
  
He leaned and kissed her forehead. "Know that I will protect you with my life."  
  
Zared looked at him. Her heart was somersaulting at his confession. "And I will protect you with mine."  
  
Aramis groaned softly from the look in her eyes. He could not tear himself away from her, even though he knew he must destroy the vampire.  
  
"Come, love, there is much you must learn."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Zared blinked and looked around. One minute ago they were in the club and now they were in a dark, scary cemetery. Wow. Whatever he was, he was good at it.  
  
Aramis turned and looked at her. His woman. She didn't know anything about him or what she would become and he didn't want to start her knowledge of his race with this, but you cannot chose your destiny, only meet it with open arms and pray for the best.  
  
"I want you to know that what you are about to see--"  
  
"I trust you." She whispered, interrupting him.  
  
His head jerked sharply to the left. Others.  
  
"Hello brother." Lucian said formally as he and Gabriel stepped out from the shadows. They bowed formally to Zared and introduced themselves.  
  
"I am Lucian Daratrazanoff."  
  
"And I am Gabriel. We are Aramis's younger brothers."  
  
"Hi. I'm Zared McLeod."  
  
"We have come to help you brother." Lucian said, turning his attention back from Zared to Aramis.  
  
Zared sent her mind out, searching, while the men talked quietly amongst themselves.  
  
A call, sharp, desperate, and painful shook her to the quick. ~Zared!~  
  
Zared sent her mind out again, this time with spells to back up the strength. ~Lydia?~  
  
~Zared, some men have me! They want to kill you! Don't go to meet them. Please Red. Please don't go.~  
  
~I'm already here. Don't worry—I'm not alone.~  
  
~Please--~  
  
Zared's breath caught in her throat. Her sister was cut off from her. The people knew that they were talking and had stopped their contact somehow. Quickly, Zared summoned the earth to create a circle of protection around her body, small vines twisted and turned to encircle the place were she stood. Zared took a gulp of air and sent her soul outside of her body, using her sister's soul as a guiding light.  
  
Her spirit landed a few feet away from a battered, matted body. The bright golden hair and pale skin set her heart racing. While no one was looking, Zared turned her sister over with a spell and looked at her. Purple bruises marred her beautiful skin, and a wicked looking cut ran all the way across her forehead. The skin around Lydia's eyes was sunken in and blue from being hit. She was thin and too pale. They had not fed her and she was guessing that they were not letting her sleep much. Zared placed a small, unnoticeable protection charm on her sister. Just as she was going to heal some of Lydia's wounds, she felt a sense, like being burned. Zared quickly turned to her right and looked straight into the red eyes of a decayed, hideous body. Zared glared, sending him the challenge, and left, quickly racing through time and space back to her own body.  
  
Aramis looked over to the small woman who was standing so straight and looking so alone. He could tell she was off but when he touched her mind he felt a block, stronger than most Carpathians could perform.  
  
Lucian and Gabriel turned to the woman as well. They too felt the strange power she was emitting.  
  
Zared's soul landed back into her body and she breathed deeply as her soul conformed back to the shape her body placed on it. These men had hurt her sister. They would not live past this night. She would make sure of it.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dominic Dragonseeker landed along side Aramis. "I have come to join you. If you do not mind, that is."  
  
"We welcome you and your help." Aramis stated, still staring at his woman. His.  
  
They all stopped talking as they heard her murmur, "Lydia."  
  
"Is something wrong, lemme?" He whispered quietly.  
  
"They have my little sister, Lydia." She whispered, knowing they heard her.  
  
The men grew solemn and knew they would have to taken an even greater care than before.  
  
Finally, she could sense them coming without sending her mind out. She could not sense Lydia's aura, but knew she was there. Lydia was still unconscious.  
  
Aramis came and stood by her, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her close. She gave a shuddered breath and straightened her resolve. He felt her love for her sister and her outrage at these men. Around her, the air sizzled and cracked. The trees groaned at the amount of power they felt from her.  
  
"I want you to know," he began, knowing he had to prepare her for the shock, "that I am a powerful man and do not have human limitations."  
  
"That's alright. I don't exactly have human limitations either." She looked up at him then and sent him a weary smile. Leaving one's own body took a large amount of energy, and though she was more powerful than almost all other witches, it still took much out of her.  
  
"You do not fear?" He asked. "Yet you feared me a few years ago."  
  
"I did not understand your power a few years ago. I understand much more now than I did then. Do not think I do not fear. I do not fear for me, because I know I can win. I do not fear you, because I know that even though we've only just met, you love me. I do not fear for you, because I know that you are powerful, beyond anything I have ever imagined, just as those three are. I fear for Lydia, because she is hurt and does not know any of the situations that will take place on this night. And her life is in danger. She has no way to protect herself against these. . .men." Zared held her tongue, not knowing a word that could supply her contempt for the kidnappers.  
  
Aramis was in awe at her spiritual strength. He had never seen a mortal as strong as she. She would fight to the death to save her sister.  
  
He captured her lips gently, crushing her hair in his hands. "I will protect the both of you." He whispered when he had finished.  
  
Zared closed her eyes—she was quickly losing herself in this man. This was the night she would show the world that she too was a force unmatched. ~What are you?~  
  
Aramis answered her softly, ~I am of the earth. I am Carpathian.~  
  
"It's time." Lucian said, interrupting them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The stood, facing off like some shootout in a western. Lydia lay at the feet of their adversaries. Her body was more battered since even Zared had seen it last.  
  
~Dominic will take your sister to be healed. Is that alright?~  
  
~Yes. . .she has many wounds internally as well.~ Zared whispered back to Aramis.  
  
"Well, witch? We'll let your sister go if you come with us."  
  
Zared looked at the leader. She felt the four Carpathians prickle at what they thought was an insult. She took it as a complement.  
  
"I remember you. You're the one that wanted to talk to me of my family history. You should know better!" Zared said vehemently. Her eyes pushed at the mortal men—sending them waves of heat, even on the cool breeze.  
  
Lucian's eyebrow rose. He didn't like surprises, but he was sensing a great big one.  
  
The leader pulled out a silver cross. "Back Satan's whore. We're going to send you back to your master."  
  
This time, all the Carpathian's eyebrows rose. This was insane.  
  
Zared smiled slightly. She took pulled out her own silver cross, one that hung from her neck. "I don't know what you're obviously on, but give me my sister."  
  
The leader was shocked, to say the least. But he had back up. He pulled out a large container of salt and through a handful at her.  
  
"You know, if those four weren't vampires, and your sister didn't look like that—I'd be laughing." Gabriel told her.  
  
Zared's eyes hardened. These men had hurt her sister and done God knows what to her body and mind. They were going to know fear and pain and the wrath of a woman.  
  
"So you want an evil thing. Black, evil magic. Fine." Zared said, filling her body with her power. Lightning and thunder tore at the skies, splintered trees, and shook the earth with their force. Using the ancient spell, she began in an ancient Druid language. "From the ashes you were sown, from the four winds blown, and now from the ashes I call you. Come, rise, and to me be true. Come for all to see." She shouted and as she looked into the eyes of the leader, she whispered, "As I will, so mote it be."  
  
From the graves, grotesque and misshaped skeletons burst forth. The dead were coming to her calling, they were there to save the one that had called them and protect the one that would save the world.  
  
Aramis looked at her in surprise. His woman was a witch. Power beyond many, she had called the dead from beyond to destroy those that had hurt her sister, an innocent.  
  
Zared called on the energy in the earth, and white light burst from the ground, encircling her body. Her will took over and the men who had taken her sister burst into flames. The smell of burning flesh never got a chance to permeate. No, they turned to as in a fraction of a second.  
  
Lydia's felt the underlying healing spells from her sister's power enter her body, though she didn't know what it was. She looked over to were she sensed Zared and watched in awe as her sister's rage took control—she watched in awe as Zared formed fire from thin air and sent it to her attackers. All at once, Zared sent her the information and she knew. She knew that her sister's book was true. And Zared was more powerful than their great-grandmother.  
  
Lydia also felt the power envelope her in protection and love, comforting her, easing all the pain. She also felt the protection spell that guarded the path of the man that was coming towards her.  
  
Dominic was in awe as well at the powerful punch the small woman held. He quickly made his way over to Lydia, her body looking like a rag doll. She was awake, he concluded that Zared had healed her a little while she was fighting. Dominic held down the emotions that swirled when he looked at the young woman—a girl really. Lydia was the answer to his prayer.  
  
"My name is Dominic Dragonseeker. I am acquaintances with your sister's lifemate, Aramis. I am going to take you to be healed. Do you trust me?"  
  
Lydia was mesmerized by the intoxication his voice had created. His voice was so soothing. She had the feeling that if she had the time, she'd listen to that voice for the rest of eternity.  
  
"Yes. I trust you." She whispered and watched as his eyes swirled with something. Power, understanding, ultimate love, and oddly, color swirled into his eyes.  
  
He picked her up and quickly sped to the mountains.  
  
Back at the battle, Zared was wavering. Her energy was depleting rapidly and she was losing consciousness. The light around her faded and the dead made their way back to their graves. When they were in their graves, Zared used the last bit of her energy to cover their resting places and make it look as though nothing had ever happened.  
  
Aramis caught her as she slid to the ground. He weaved a protection around her body and went to fight the creatures she had not destroyed. Two of the four vampires had not been destroyed. They were wounded and weak, but she had lost too much energy to destroy them. It apparently takes quite a bit of magic and energy to destroy the undead.  
  
"Do not worry over these two. We shall take care of them. Care for you woman." Gabriel said gently, looking over her injuries. She was physically and spiritually drained. There was no telling how much energy she had used to help heal her sister and perform all of those feats.  
  
"I am in your debt." Aramis said, picking Zared up. He quickly followed the line that Dominic had made to the mountains.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
OKAY!! Please read and review!! 


	4. Appology

I am very sorry, but all of my stories are being put on hold due to health problems.  
  
I am having trouble with my autonomic nervous system, (the one that controls the heart and lungs). From what the doctors have figured out, it seems to be damaged, which causes me tremendous pain, especially in my hands and fingers.  
  
As soon as we figure out what is wrong and correct it (if possible) my writing will continue. I am very sorry to disappoint you.  
  
God bless you and keep you,  
  
Tempted 


End file.
